Eternal Winter
by Symphony Illusion
Summary: Riku and Risa were inviting Daisuke and Satoshi for their Christmas party. What fun the party will be if Dark was coming?


This is a one-shot story dedicate to Scatter Plot for the challenge. It is also a Christmas gift for everyone out there who likes Dark and Riku

Merry Christmas! (Though it is kind of late)

* * *

Summary: Riku and Risa were inviting Daisuke and Satoshi for their Christmas party. What fun the party will be if Dark was coming?

I am not going to put Takeshi in as it will be a lot of trouble if Dark appeared at Harada's house.

Eternal winter

It was a time of season when everyone was in their Christmas mood. In the Harada's house, the twins were sitting in their living room, listing out names that they were going to invite for their small Christmas party. It was the younger twin, Risa's idea to hold the party. After much argument with her sister, Riku finally gave in but having one condition that she was not going to be forced to wear a dress or a skirt. Risa pouted after hearing this. They were completely opposite even though they were twins. Riku being a sporty type, had her hair at shoulder length and acted like a tomboy most of the time, while Risa, had longer hair than Riku, cared about her appearance.

"We will have Daisuke and Satoshi," said Riku as she looked at the list. The only closed friends they had. How they became closed with Satoshi was beyond imagination but Riku thought that it was through Daisuke that the sisters knew him well.

"Oh wait, you forget Dark!" Risa replied.

Riku groaned. Ever since Risa saw him on the television which captured Dark in action while he was stealing one of the arts, Risa had a HUGE crush on him.

"Isn't he cool? With his messy dark purple hair and his serious red eyes, he is SO handsome. His skills of stealing and escaping are so perfect that even the police can't catch him …" Risa said dreamingly as she thought of Dark.

"Yeah, he even stole my first kiss." Riku thought bitterly. She was not going to say this to Risa or else she would be upset.

" … so please let him come." Risa begged, giving Riku her puppy eyes.

"Fine! But you are the one that is going to ask him. I am going to invite the rest."

"Thanks!" Risa cried happily. "I know that he will appear at the new art museum tomorrow night. I will be there to ask him."

Riku sighed.

_I am going to face the pervert soon._

… … … …

"This is so easy," said Dark, after stealing a piece of arts Emiko wanted. He was flying away from the tall building with all the police had surrounded.

"Let's go back quickly. The police may catch us soon." Daisuke told Dark in their mind.

"Don't worry. They won't."

"DARK!"

Dark almost had a heart attack from the shout, thinking that it was the police. He looked down and found Risa waving at him at a corner. He flew to her.

Risa blushed at seeing him and tried to speak up the lines she had been practising before she met him.

"I… want to invite you for our Christmas party which will be on Christmas Eve. I hope you can come."

Risa handed the invitation card to him. When Dark heard the word 'our', he thought of a certain person with her red eyes glaring at him every time they met. Without thinking, he took the invitation.

"I will go. See you soon, Risa!" Dark winked at her before flying off.

"Dark! You can't go. I was invited by Riku at school. How can we appear at the same time?" cried Daisuke.

"We can ask your father to separate us." Dark grinned.

… … … …

The night of the Christmas Eve arrived. Riku and Risa were making sure everything had been prepared while waiting for them.

"Risa, what are you doing?" shouted Riku as she saw her sister trying to put mistletoe on top of the door to the kitchen.

"Of course, Dark will kiss me if I put it here." Risa replied dreamily.

Riku rolled her eyes. "I am going back to my room to take my gifts for them."

She went in her room and picked up her gifts. She did not hear the sound of the wings flying outside her balcony.

"Yo! Are you not going to invite me in?"

Riku screamed before realizing who he was.

"Have you ever heard of this words 'front door'?" She said dryly.

"It is more like me to come through the balcony," replied Dark.

"Riku, what happened?" asked Risa as her head poked up from the opened door. She had heard the scream. When she saw Dark, she was delighted.

"Dark! You are here. Let's go down. Everyone is waiting." She pulled him to the living room where they were going to hold their party.

Riku sighed and followed them. Daisuke and Satoshi were already sitting at their sofa, chatting.

"You did not tell me that Hiwatari is coming," said Dark as he turned to his direction. It seemed that Dark was talking to Daisuke but Risa answered.

"I do not know that you know Satoshi-kun."

There was a moment of silence before Riku said,

"On with the party!"

… … … …

Riku sighed as she looked up at the moon from her balcony. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Daisuke still blushed at Risa when she sat near him while Dark teased him about it. Satoshi just looked on and did not help Daisuke even though he begged him to save him from Dark. For some reasons, Daisuke and Dark were awfully close and Dark ALWAYS kept a big distance away from Satoshi.

"So here you are."

Riku turned to Dark who was walking towards her.

"Can't you at least knock?"

"I did but you did not hear it," replied Dark as he joined her.

Riku did not reply since she was not in a mood to argue back. There was silence between them as they did not know what to say to each other.

"Riku, What do you think about me?" asked Dark.

Riku stared at him strangely and wondered why he asked such question. She wanted to shot back and said that he was a pervert but seeing his serious look on his face, she realized that all the while she always thought of him as a pervert and nothing else. She recalled all the times she had with him. Riku found that she did not know him deep enough.

"I don't know ..."

Dark kept silence and faced her.

"I want you to look at the real me. Always remember me in your heart."

Riku was scared as she stared at his serious red eyes. From his words, she felt that Dark was going to disappear from her life sooner or later. The feeling of sadness and loneliness overwhelmed her which she did not understand since she did not love him like Risa did.

"I …"

Dark kissed her gently. His tongue begged her to let him enter. Riku gave in and before they knew they were in a heated moments. They broke away, panting softly.

Dark grinned but if you looked closely, you could see a faint blush on his face. Riku blushed, realized what they had just did. She wanted to hit Dark for seducing her but could not help admitting that she enjoyed it. Finally, Riku noticed that there was a necklace on her neck. It had a red heart shape with a small angel wings. It looked like Dark had put it on her when they kissed.

"Your Christmas present. If you wonder whether I steal it, I didn't. I created it with my power," said Dark when he saw her giving the look.

"I have a Christmas present for you. Wait." Riku went back to her room and take a wrapping bag from her study table. She rushed and gave it to him. He opened it and found a winter black scarf.

"I did not make it. I bought it from a store. Since you always go out at night to steal and it is winter, I believe you will be cold," explained Riku. She was not going to let him know that she had spent time making it.

"I heard from Risa that you had been making the scarf everyday and did not tell her who you are giving it to." Dark smirked.

Riku tried to protest but could not find any words to say. Dark placed the scarf around his neck and leaned against it.

"So warm …"

"I'm going back. I believe Daisuke and Satoshi are leaving soon," said Riku, changing the subject. She was about to walk back but Dark grabbed her.

"Ahh, you forget something."

Not trusting his voice, Riku turned and saw Dark holding mistletoe, grinning. It was hanging above them.

"Where did you get it?"

"I took it down from the door toward your kitchen."

Riku wanted to kill Risa for hanging such a DANGERIOUS thing and let Dark took it down. She took in a deep breath before closing her eyes. She could not complain about it. Without wasting any time, Dark bent down and kissed her again. All Riku could feel was his lips upon hers and his arms around her.

It was a long time before they broke the kiss. Dark called upon his wings.

"I had a wonderful time. Merry Christmas, Riku," he said before flying off. The bell of the tower rang. It was twelve o'clock.

_Merry Christmas._

* * *

Finished! Let's just say that Dark had his own wings without Wiz as his wings. I find it cool. Oh yeah, please review. (Sorry for the grammar mistakes)

Review! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.


End file.
